


【圆硕】醋缸翻了得扶

by healerqi_only_one



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:16:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23052319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/healerqi_only_one/pseuds/healerqi_only_one
Summary: Explicit｜文瞎写的名字也是瞎起的 感觉不大对我下次让他俩换过来试试看。又是结尾苦手。
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Lee Seokmin | DK
Kudos: 7





	【圆硕】醋缸翻了得扶

“哥...“ 李硕珉扯扯床上的人的袖子。

没搭理他。

“哥哥哥哥哥哥...！“ 那人还是自顾自地刷着手机。

可是李硕珉瞄着手机屏幕这明明页面下拉几次都刷不出新的消息了。

“呀！走开！“ 全圆佑终于不堪烦扰，提溜着李硕珉的衣服领子就要把人扔出去，一边推搡着一边嘴里嘀嘀咕咕着，“我看你这么喜欢胜宽演唱会上唱个歌都今天你亲我一口明天我亲你一口啊你去亲他吧别来我房间啊走走走出去出去走走走赶紧走不想看见你。”

果然这哥是rapper讲这么多个字不用换气的都。

“哎哎...“ 李硕珉好不容易逮住最后的机会抓住门框，也是没想到全圆佑脾气上来了劲儿这么大，“圆佑哥我闻着你屋里醋瓶子倒了你快去扶一下要不然一会儿淹了。”

好像也不大好使，赶紧换招儿，装着被门压到手指开始哼哼唧唧喊痛。

全圆佑也不是不知道弟弟又在这装受伤让他好心软放他进来，但反正目的已经达到了，吃醋的目的不就是让酸味儿熏着李硕珉然后来哄自己嘛，于是就松了手转身进屋还是不理他。

几乎是被拉住手臂撞进浴室的，全圆佑细胳膊细腿的骨头磕在浴室瓷砖上的时候差点儿就火大地要揍人了，但还没等西八骂出口就被李硕珉堵上来的嘴巴给安抚好了。

灯都来不及开，就借着酒店房间床头传过来的一点儿光亮，李硕珉带着全圆佑的手往自己身上摸，一路亲一路往马桶那边走。

被按着坐在马桶盖子上的时候全圆佑的后脑勺差点儿磕上后面的架子，李硕珉倒也直接，解开他的裤链就开始抚弄。全圆佑回房间之后就一肚子气没地方出，也没急着卸妆洗澡，外卖也还放在小桌子上没拆开吃，kkt上李硕珉的消息滴滴滴响个不停，他干脆静了音把手机扔去一边不管，果然没几分钟李硕珉就敲门找过来了。

还没洗澡自然是还没换上好脱的睡衣，用力过猛李硕珉甚至在扯全圆佑裤链的时候卡住。哥哥吃醋归吃醋，但身体还是诚实的，既然如此就好哄了嘛。

“起来起来，还没洗澡，跳了几个小时得什么味道啊。“ 全圆佑拎着人就开始扒衣服，再丢进淋浴室。花洒拧开的时候水温没调好，雾气一下子蒸腾出来连淋浴室的玻璃都熏花掉，李硕珉被烫得一个激灵赶紧趁机钻进全圆佑怀里蹭蹭。

典型狗狗表示讨好的方式。

李硕珉主动按压着墙壁上的沐浴香波，再把沐浴球揉出绵密丰富的泡泡，笑眯眯着主动要给全圆佑洗。

“有这个时间来讨好我，干嘛非要在舞台上亲别的男人啊。“ 一个瞬间姿势就调换了过来，换成李硕珉挨着墙壁，攒了一手泡泡的沐浴球也被接手，”你完蛋了我跟你说，李！道！兼！“

这种时候还在喊艺名就是真的事情大发了，李硕珉想，好在明天是休息日没有工作，不然今天晚上屁股开花明天早上还得爬起来工作可太惨了。

“唔...“ 被抓住耳朵像揪着一颗球一样，嘴里塞着圆佑哥的性器进进出出，冷不防一个深喉，呛得李硕珉一阵猛咳，止住反胃之后也没说不给做了，就还乖乖蹲在地上，抬眼委屈巴巴地瞄了一眼全圆佑，然后再张嘴把前端含进去，红润润的嘴唇像是在吮着一颗棒棒糖。

你以为撒娇就好使吗！

全圆佑想。

好使。

下半身的事情完全可以用下半身去解决，弟弟这双今天亲了别人的嘴唇，他今晚也要亲回来才是。

亲够本。

把沐浴球上的泡沫再揩下来一些，熟练地戳刺李硕珉的穴口，因着站立的缘故所以后面总是夹的紧一些的，一巴掌拍在李硕珉浑圆的屁股上，“放松一点儿！”

“一点自觉都没有。“ 全圆佑在李硕珉耳边恶狠狠地说，”惹我的时候不知道今晚屁股要遭殃吗？“

“嗯...啊哈！“ 终于把全圆佑的东西全部吞进去后穴，李硕珉还是缓缓挺腰动了起来。

刚刚被大浴巾包住脑袋一通暴力擦干，全圆佑就坐回马桶盖上等他自己坐上来，一副等着李硕珉来赎罪的样子。好在李硕珉腿长，踩着浴室地砖和旁边的小台阶借力，拧着腰吞吐着全圆佑愈发坚硬的性器。

可能也是消气了，全圆佑手臂松松地环上李硕珉的脖子，拽着他接吻，把他那些嗯嗯啊啊的呻吟都嚼碎吞掉，纤长的手指也没闲着，有一搭没一搭的摸着李硕珉最敏感的耳垂，再顺着耳廓一下下抚着。

李硕珉的第一波快感涌上来的时候开始放缓后穴的吞吐，全圆佑听着这呻吟声明显变了调知道快要到了，偏偏想要使个坏，用拇指堵住李硕珉颤颤巍巍的性器前端的小口不许他射。

“呜...哥...不要这样...这样硕珉会坏掉...“ 

“我还没到，硕珉再等等吧。” 全圆佑掐住李硕珉的腰开始自己拿捏着节奏挺动，带着他的腰和自己抽插的方向往反着来，于是每一下撞击都进得更深更狠，李硕珉的呻吟被撞碎地变成断断续续的更是连不成调子，嗓子都逐渐染上一些嘶哑。

按着李硕珉的后脑勺接吻，勾着躲来躲去的舌头交换长长的亲吻，被强行堵住不让发泄的弟弟委委屈屈地接受他的吻让全圆佑很是受用，好像那股子酸劲儿有处可去了一般。 

修长的小腿绷紧逐渐踩不住地，李硕珉开始小声求饶，说要去床上，全圆佑最后连着几下发狠的顶弄，这次倒没继续为难他，还好心握住他的性器撸动几下，一起到了高潮。

不过嘛，还是要去床上的。一次怎么够？这几天演唱会你们亲了得有三次了吧，那今晚就三次打底吧。

END.


End file.
